Flying Free
by Weissangel24
Summary: Reflections of a lonely heart.


Flying Free   
  
By  
Weissangel24  
06/22/03   
  
Warning: PG13, Shounen ai, implied lime If this bothers you either don't read or keep your comments to yourself.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters.   
  
::blinks, confused:: I don't?   
I'm not making any money off of this.   
  
::blinks again:: I'm not?   
Timeline: (Notice how I haven't been adding these? My bad.)  
AU Several years after the EW.   
  
I am the self-nominated Queen of Sap   
  
(bow before me!)   
  
Comments and Criticisms are welcomed, just please don't be nasty  
about them.  
  
-  
Weissangel24   
  
Flying Free

  
  
The wind blows coldly against my bare arms as I stand on the balcony, staring at the starless sky. You can never see the stars from the colony interior; the automated environment won't allow it. The civilians really have no idea of what they're missing out on.   
  
A sigh escapes me, as I shudder. It never made any sense to me as to why the colony had such occurrences as wind, or snow for that matter, but every once in a while it blows or freezes. Never to my liking, though. I prefer a warmer environment. I always have.   
  
Another sigh. I honestly don't know why I'm feeling melancholy tonight. Perhaps it has to do with the eerie weather, or perhaps that Trowa hasn't come home yet. . . I smirk to myself as I know that my mood has nothing to do with the weather.   
  
How long has it been? A week? Two? He really didn't say as to how long the mission was going to last, but I had hoped that he would have returned to me by now. . . or at least have called.   
  
Honestly, I'm not worried, at least not yet. Hiiro accompanied him on this mission. Preventer Une had insisted, and with Hiiro there. . . I know he'll come home. . . eventually.   
  
Duo had called earlier in the evening. He was antsy without Hiiro home, bored out of his mind. It is his way of dealing with his nervousness. You see, Hiiro has a tendency to self-destruct on missions that don't go as planned, and it wares on my braided friend's nerves when he's gone for too long.   
  
I sigh again, and close my eyes. Stretching out my arms, I feel as if I could just fly off the balcony. I almost wish I could. Though the landing would be quite unpleasant, the thought of flying is freeing, and I long for it.   
  
The wind nips at my face and fingers, reminding me as to what I'm doing. It would be very lethal if I were to lose my balance. I smile to myself. I know that no matter where he was, if I were to fall, he'd be there to catch me. Sentimental, I know. But I trust him that much. . . I love him that much.   
  
My heart warms with an approaching presence, and I know. Leaning forward slightly, I start to topple over the railing, facing a thirty story plunge. . .   
  
but I never fall.   
  
I snuggle into the arms that had caught me, stabilized me, protected me. . . And a different sigh escapes me. A sigh of blissful contentment.   
  
"Missed you," I murmur as he sweeps me off my feet and carries me into the bedroom and out of the cold.   
  
"Missed you too, my love," he replies, laying me down on the comforters, and kissing me.   
  
Running his fingers along my cheek as he hovers above me, he shakes his head.  
"What?" I ask innocently.   
  
"You did it again, my love," he accuses with a loving smile.   
  
"Did what?" I ask, knowing full well what he was talking about.   
  
He shakes his head, and kisses me again, "You know that one of these times, I'm not going to be there to catch you," he whispers, running his fingers through my golden hair. His tone seems almost saddened by the thought.   
  
"Then I'll welcome the fall," I murmur back, returning the caress. "There's no point of keeping my feet on the ground if you're not here with me."   
  
"Koi. . ." The devotion reflecting in his eyes melts my heart, as we begin to mold two souls into one.   
  
After all. . .   
  
The best part about a long mission. . .   
  
Is coming home. . .   
  
To your waiting love.

Owari


End file.
